Nod of Approval
by Titanium Wolf
Summary: It's been a year since Maya St. Germain passed away and Emily comes to visit her grave. Emily reminiscences over the time she spent with Maya along with her thoughts and feelings on a difficult year. Emily/Maya, now Emily/Paige. No spoilers. Rated T for safety. Second chapter features the other liars!
1. Chapter 1: With Paige

**Greetings to the PLL fans! This is a one shot about Emily visiting Maya's grave. I know a lot of fans think Maya is still alive (I do too!) and I don't mean to offend anyone with this one shot. There's no bashing or anything. Not sure if anyone has done this yet if so, I mean to say that I have never meant to copy another person's story.**

**I don't own PLL, wish I did though...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Today was the day. It had been exactly a year since it happened. She took deep breaths, trying to not cry. It was only a year ago that she and her friends had finally found their tormentor, but it was only a year ago that her life had ended for three months before resuming. It was a year of facing new challenges, more deadlines and more dangers as she tried to pick her life back up.

Today was the one year anniversary of Maya St. Germain's death. It was last year today that Emily lost her first real true love and a piece of herself.

Emily walked down the sidewalk, roses in her hand. She wore all black causing the roses to contrast greatly. She made her way through the cemetery entrance eyes searching hungrily for the correct headstone.

Finally she found it, separated from most of the others. Emily smiled a little, it made sense considering how unique and out there Maya had been.

Emily quickened her pace as she made her way to the headstone. When she was only a foot away, she felt tears prick in the back of her eyes. Maya was down there, forever gone, never coming back. Emily pictured Maya resting with her hands folded. Her jet black hair, straightened framing her beautiful face. Her beautiful brown eyes that would never open again. The last thought sent a small shiver through Emily and she hugged herself.

She waited a moment then kneeled down, placing the roses right in front of the headstone. She looked up and read the description.

_Maya Anne St. Germain_

_March 20th, 1994-March 12th, 2012_

_A cherished life of love_

Emily gulped down a sob and sat with her legs crossed. She reached out to lightly brush the words but retracted as the stone made her fingers chill. Emily looked at the words, repeating them over and over in her head.

"Hey Maya," Emily quietly said after clearing her throat. "I know this may seem silly, whether you're watching me or not." She paused for a moment but went on, "When you didn't call, I worried so much but you texted back and I was relieved. We then unmasked our tormentor, and I thought life was going alright for once. And then," She tries to stop crying the but the tears fall anyway. "We find out that you've been dead, found in the house."

A choked sob comes out and for a few minutes, Emily tries to slow down the tears. She takes more deep breaths but continues.

"You're death just, it just broke me, it pushed me to go build houses in Haiti and to party and drink until I would blackout, that was for three months. And then I came back home, I thought I had gotten over your death, which I think I mostly did but it was that night, that I thought I did something so disgraceful," Emily sniffles her noise, recollecting her thoughts. "It's been a tough year Maya. I miss your smile, your laugh, your dirty jokes, I still remember the concert and you brought the water to me and, so many more wonderful memories with you. I miss you a lot so much. You weren't only my girlfriend but you were my friend and a part of me. You're probably disapproving, thinking I'm not living my life but I'm trying."

Emily could actually picture Maya's disapproving frown and gave a little smile continued..

"I guess I wanted to say that I found a girlfriend. Remember Paige McCullers? One who tried to drown me? She's amazing Maya. She's smart, kind, protective, loyal, and she swims. I've told her so much about A one thing I regret I didn't do with you, and the fact that she still wants to protect me when she's scared herself just makes her amazing. I love her so much..." A tentative smile appears on Emily's face thinking of Paige. Her girlfriend was one reason why she was still sane after all the insanity that's happened. Then the short burst of happiness is gone, the swimmer suddenly feeling guilty, saying the words to Maya's headstone seemed so disrespectful.

"You won't be replaced though Maya," A new voice said softly. Emily turned around and saw her girlfriend dressed in black like her, looking at her with a soft smile. Emily pats the spot next to her, and Paige rests on her knees. "I know that you were Emily's first true love and that you two loved each other so much and it broke her heart when she learned you died." She grabbed Emily's hand suddenly and said with determination, "She's been through so much and I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect her and to love her." Tears were on Emily's face but Paige went on, "She's my everything and anything going after her will have to go through me." She added this with pure determination and confidence, staring at the headstone. "I promise."

"I loved you Maya," Emily said quietly. "You will always be a part of me but I'm happy that you're in a better place now and I'm surrounded by people who love me. I'm living a nightmare each and every day but at least I know that I'm not alone, and that all started with you. Thank you Maya, you changed my life in so many ways for the better. I miss you and I will always love you and remember you."

The two girls gazed at the headstone for several moments but silently rose, hand in hand, and slowly walked away. Paige stopped however and when Emily looked at her with watery, confused eyes, she gathered Emily in a tight embrace, savoring the feeling of being alone together and for a moment, not worrying about any danger, only thinking of each other, taking advantage of the moment of peace.

Meanwhile, up above, way above the sky and the stars, there was a face framed with jet black hair and if you looked closely you could see tears in the beautiful coffee brown eyes but a smile and a nod of approval at the two lone figures hugging in the cemetery.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: With the Other Liars

**Alright PLLers. I'm back with the Nod of Approval but this time changed it. Instead of Paige, the other liars are included. Hope you like.**

**I don't own PLL, wish I did though...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Today was the day. It had been exactly a year since it happened. She took deep breaths, trying to not cry. It was only a year ago that she and her friends had finally found their tormentor, but it was only a year ago that her life had ended for three months before resuming. It was a year of facing new challenges, more deadlines and more dangers as she tried to pick her life back up.

Today was the one year anniversary of Maya St. Germain's death. It was last year today that Emily lost her first real true love and a piece of herself.

Emily walked down the sidewalk, roses in her hand. She wore all black causing the roses to contrast greatly. She made her way through the cemetery entrance eyes searching hungrily for the correct headstone.

Finally she found it, separated from most of the others. Emily smiled a little, it made sense considering how unique and out there Maya had been.

Emily quickened her pace as she made her way to the headstone. When she was only a foot away, she felt tears prick in the back of her eyes. Maya was down there, forever gone, never coming back. Emily pictured Maya resting with her hands folded. Her jet black hair, straightened framing her beautiful face. Her beautiful brown eyes that would never open again. The last thought sent a small shiver through Emily and she hugged herself.

She waited a moment then kneeled down, placing the roses right in front of the headstone. She looked up and read the description.

_Maya Anne St. Germain_

_March 20th, 1994-March 12th, 2012_

_A cherished life of love_

Emily gulped down a sob and sat with her legs crossed. She reached out to lightly brush the words but retracted as the stone made her fingers chill. Emily looked at the words, repeating them over and over in her head.

"Hey Maya," Emily quietly said after clearing her throat. "I know this may seem silly, whether you're watching me or not." She paused for a moment but went on, "When you didn't call, I worried so much but you texted back and I was relieved. We then unmasked our tormentor, and I thought life was going alright for once. And then," She tries to stop crying the but the tears fall anyway. "We find out that you've been dead, found in the house."

A choked sob comes out and for a few minutes, Emily tries to slow down the tears. She takes more deep breaths but continues.

"You're death just, it just broke me, it pushed me to go build houses in Haiti and to party and drink until I would blackout, that was for three months. And then I came back home, I thought I had gotten over your death, which I think I mostly did but it was that night, that I thought I did something so disgraceful," Emily sniffles her noise, recollecting her thoughts. "It's been a tough year Maya. I miss your smile, your laugh, your dirty jokes, I still remember the concert and you brought the water to me and, so many more wonderful memories with you. I miss you a lot so much. You weren't only my girlfriend but you were my friend and a part of me. You're probably disapproving, thinking I'm not living my life but I'm trying."

Emily could actually picture Maya's disapproving frown and gave a little smile continued..

"I guess I wanted to say that I found a girlfriend. Remember Paige McCullers? One who tried to drown me? She's amazing Maya. She's smart, kind, protective, loyal, and she swims. I've told her so much about A one thing I regret I didn't do with you, and the fact that she still wants to protect me when she's scared herself just makes her amazing. I love her so much..." A tentative smile appears on Emily's face thinking of Paige. Her girlfriend was one reason why she was still sane after all the insanity that's happened. Then the short burst of happiness is gone, the swimmer suddenly feeling guilty, saying the words to Maya's headstone seemed so disrespectful.

"You won't be replaced though Maya," A new voice said softly. Emily turned around and saw her three best friends dressed in black like her, each one looking at her with a soft smile. Emily pats the spot next to her, and all three, even Hanna sit next to her as Spencer continues. "We know that you were Emily's first true love and that you two loved each other so much and it broke her heart when she learned you died. I'm going to miss you Maya, your carefree spirit was a great contrast in dire times."

She grabbed Emily's hand and Aria continued. "Emily is the sweetest person we know. She's gone through so much and even though she's considered the weakest link, she's always proven that she's the strongest, coming up strong every time a hurdle is thrown her way. We know that when you were with her, Emily could Emily, not a fighter or protector, but a swimmer in love. Maya, I'm going to miss your ability to make not only Emily but all three of us laugh with such ease even in the most tumultuous times."

Aria grabbed Emily's other hand and Hanna went last. "Maya, you and Emily were like my Romeo and Juliet. You two were so cute together and you complemented each other so well. You helped Emily learn to live life the way it should be; live each day to the best of your ability. Honestly Maya, I'm going to miss a lot about you. Your fashion sense, sense of humor, you were almost like a second best friend to these three. I'm going to miss you a lot, all of us will, we promise to do our best to keep Emily safe and happy. Will we act like bitches sometimes? Yeah, but we love Emily and nothing can break the four of us apart." Hanna moved to sit on her knees behind Emily, drawing her in a hug.

"I loved you Maya," Emily said quietly. "You will always be a part of me but I'm happy that you're in a better place now and I'm surrounded by people who love me. I'm living a nightmare each and every day but at least I know that I'm not alone, and that all started with you. Thank you Maya, you changed my life in so many ways for the better. I miss you and I will always love you and remember you."

The four girls gazed at the headstone for several moments but silently rose, hand in hand, and slowly walked away. They were near the cemetery entrance/exit when Aria stopped. The girls stopped and saw the tears in each other's eyes. The four them fell in a group hug, savoring the feeling of not worrying about any danger, appreciating each other's company.

Meanwhile, up above, way above the sky and the stars, there was a face framed with jet black hair and if you looked closely you could see tears in the beautiful coffee brown eyes but a smile and a nod of approval at the four lone figures hugging in the cemetery.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please review.**


End file.
